Sakura's Tears
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Over years, Sakura's friendship with Sasuke falls apart until he realizes she was the right one for him all along. This is the LAST time I will post this, ANY NEGATIVE OR ANONYMOUS REVIEWS/GUEST REVIEWS WITH NO NAME AND ARE NEGATIVE WILL NOT EVEN BE ADDRESSED, THEY WILL BE DELETED. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT (TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR). I CHANGED SOME LYRICS AROUND AS HIS NAME ISN'T DREW.

Chapter 1

Sakura stood at her locker when her major crush Sasuke walked up to her. "Are you going to the game today?" He asked her, leaning against the lockers relaxed. Sakura looked at her books in silence before asking him why he wanted to know. In truth she was thinking about going, if nothing else then just for him.

"I met this girl and I have GOT to tell you about her. I am telling you she is so amazing" he said. "I gotta go, I will see you later" he said before running off to catch up with the guys. Sakura watched him walk away. 'So perfect and handsome and everything I am not deserving of' she thought before shutting her locker. Hinata tapped her shoulder, smile fading when Sakura faced her with sorrowful eyes.

"What is it Sakura? Did you not tell him you like him?" she asked softly, HInata knew of Sakura's love for Sasuke, had seen it ever since they were 5. Every time he was in the picture, Sakura had stars in her eyes and forgot the world around her.

"No, I didn't. I will never have him Hinata, he is just so….god he is so perfect and everything that is out of my league. He met someone HInata, a girl he feels is so amazing. I bet she is beautiful and has everything I have to live without" Sakura said, fighting back tears. "What's worse, He wants me at the game only to tell me about this girl. He says he's so in love and finally has it right"

Hinata hugged her friend closely before they walked to their music class. Hinata knew Sasuke would be chilling in the back, as they usually pick on the chorus class for lack of talent. Hinata thought of a plan and smiled. "I have an idea Sakura, normally Sasuke and the guys pick on us chorus singers for lack of talent right? How about you sing a song? Pick one that may hit the message and make him notice you" she said.

Sakura thought about it and realized there was only one song. "I have the perfect song Hinata." Sakura whispered to her friend while Hinata smiled and ran off to get Naruto and tell him the plan. Naruto gave her the sheet music and wished her luck in getting Sasuke's attention from Karin.

Sasuke and the guys sat in the back to avoid being noticed, Sasuke watched in silence when Sakura walked on stage to talk to the teacher. He smirked with his friends when they got ready to pick on the class. "Ok, so today's class will be different. Normally I have all of you sing together as a group, but today Sakura has requested to work on her solo song for the concert, so the rest of you can chill out as long as you remain silent." The teacher said, Hinata sat on the edge of the stage smiling as the teacher collected the sheet music and after sitting, he began to play, Sakura's voice caught Sasuke's attention immediately.

 **He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

 **That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

 **I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

 **And she's got everything that I have to live without**

 **He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny**

 **That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

 **He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**

 **I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

 **He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe**

 **And there he goes, so perfectly**

 **The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

 **She better hold him tight, give him all her love**

 **Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Sakura met his gaze even though he sat all the way in the back while she prayed he realized her message and realize that Karin was the kind of girl to service the whole school.

 **So I drive home alone**

 **As I turn out the light**

 **I'll put his picture down**

 **And maybe get some sleep tonight**

 **Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

 **He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

 **He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

 **And he's all that I need to fall into**

 **He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

Sakura looked back up as she finished her song only to feel her heart sink in despair, Sasuke was gone and the back of the room was empty. She looked at Hinata and ran from the room ignoring the calling teacher. Hinata sighed before anger clouded her judgment that had her marching after Sasuke.

Catching him sitting with Neji and Naruto she walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT SAKURA THE WAY YOU DO?" she yelled, Sasuke rubbed his head and glared at her.

"Naruto if you want her to remain in one piece, leash her" he stated coldly. "Number 1, Sakura is my best friend, I would know if I was treating her wrong. Number 2, what goes on between she and I is NONE of your damn business. and Number 3, If I wanted information from the school's prima donna princess I would ask. So until then BACK OFF" he said pushing her hard enough to make her land on her butt.

Neji stood with a smirk and walked off after Sasuke while Naruto helped her up. "What did he do to Sakura?" he asked softly. His own anger seethed when she said that Sakura has loved him from the time they first met and he keeps flaunting other women in her face. "I will talk to him Hinata, for now though, stay out of his way"

Sakura had run home since Tsunade was at work, she dropped her bag at the table and walked up the stairs to her room, stopping to pick up the picture of the two of them as kids. She wiped a tear away and placed the image face down to avoid seeing it further. A Knock at the window diverted her attention, a smile lighting her face when she saw who it was.

She flung the door open to her balcony as she ran into his arms for a tight hug. "ITACHI! I missed seeing you around here" she said laughing as he swung her in circles. He set her down and brushed her hair to the side of her face to uncover her features.

"Did you think I would stay away forever? I told you I would visit you, sorry it has taken so long. Are you and Sasuke together yet? I remember the two of you were inseparable when you were kids…..." his voice broke off as her tears spilled over down her cheeks.

"Sakura what is it? Why do you cry? Surely my brother isn't that bad in manners to being a crappy boyfriend." He said with a chuckle, noticing it only made her cry harder. He followed her into her room and sat on her bed to rub her back.

"We are not together Itachi. He met this girl, he claims is so amazing" she cried into her pillow, when Itachi asked who, she told him that it was Karin. Itachi leaned his head back and laughed so hard tears leaked from his eyes.

"Oh that is so funny. The pedophile's daughter and my brother!" he said in between laughs before he laughed even harder. "I guess I outta talk to my foolish little brother and tell him his attraction to women is misplaced and he should see what is in front of him" he said with a smile. Sakura wiped her tears before Itachi handed her a tissue "I will talk to him Sakura. No worries, get some sleep. You look like you had a rough day" he said before leaving

Sakura turned on her stereo and put her favorite cd in and flipped through the songs to reach her favorite one. She got dressed into a pair of black pants with a crimson red shirt. She was pulling her hair into a high ponytail when she started singing with the song

 **Oh darling don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

 **Oh darling don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

 **Won't let nobody hurt you**

 **Won't let no one break your heart**

 **And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**

"I guess your promise to never let anyone hurt me or break my heart didn't apply to yourself did it Sasuke" she said to the picture as she flipped it upwards. "I guess I should make myself available for Gaara" she quickly applied her light make up and pulled her jacket on before leaving for the game.

Gaara saw her at the fence and smiled before waving to her. Sakura walked over and noticed Sasuke was watching her. She and Gaara had talked and laughed, when Gaara got too close and looked like he was about to kiss her, Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrist and pulled her behind him. "Sakura is off limits Gaara." He said before pulling her behind him.

She followed in silence till they reached the empty classroom and he shoved her in before locking the door behind him. "What right did you have Sasuke? I have a right to companionship and a boyfriend if I want one. Gaara is a good person and a hell of a lot better than you" she said.

Sasuke walked up to her and pinned her to the desk by caging her between his arms. "So, why is my brother telling me that I need to see what is before me and that I shouldn't lower myself to the pedophile's daughter?" he asked, Sakura saw anger swirling in his eyes. "Don't think of lying to me Sakura"

"I honestly don't know. He saw I was upset and had a rough day today and he tried to make me feel better. I don't know anything about Karin except she has been with half the damn school…." She said before she was cut off by Sasuke slamming her onto the desk, hard enough she knew she was going to bruise. "Ow, what the hell Sasuke" she yelled

"STAY out of my business Sakura. You and I are no longer friends. Any emotion I felt for you is now long gone, Don't call, don't approach me in school, NOTHING" he said before he left, slamming the door behind him leaving Sakura to cry on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

As weeks passed by since the incident, Sakura fell out of contact with the Uchiha family, ignoring even Itachi's calls. She started falling behind on her classes as well, Sasuke noticed but didn't say anything about it. It was only a matter of days after that she dropped from school completely. Sasuke began to search for her more when he stopped seeing her and decided to ask Naruto about it.

"You don't have the right to ask about her Sasuke. You don't even know what the hell you are doing to her." Naruto said before taking HInata's hand and leaving, making Sasuke wonder what was going on. Ino ignored him and shot him glares, Gaara threatened to kill him for his actions, Naruto turned on him, Kiba stopped hanging with him and even worse, his own family stopped wanting him around.

He left the school as the bell rang and walked till he reached Sakura's house. He walked up to the door and asked Tsunade if he could talk to Sakura. Tsunade, not knowing what went on smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Sasuke but she isn't here anymore. Kakashi took her out for a hike for a while hoping the fresh forest air might cheer her up. She has been so unhappy as of late and I just want my happy Sakura back. Do you know why she has been so saddened?" Tsunade asked, Sasuke shook his head and thanked her before leaving.

'She's gone…..' he said softly. He really needed her and she wasn't there. He went to see Karin in hopes she could make him smile again and found her with Suigetsu in the closet. Itachi was right all along and he didn't see it. 'Sakura was the one for me this whole time and I blew it' he thought to himself. He walked into his room and flipped through his cds and found the one Sakura burned for him and he put it in and sat at his desk to do homework.

As her favorite song played he wished he could change his words. He looked at the stereo and frowned when back to December played. He thought back and remembered she was so happy back in December, he had bought her the necklace she wanted so badly. It was an elegant locket that he had put his picture and her own picture in it and she always kept it close to her.

****************TIME SKIP********************

It had been several months since Sakura was last in Konoha, she walked through the gates feeling refreshed and had a smile on her face. She saw Naruto and HInata…she looked again….A ring carrying Hinata. She walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, Hinata spun and hugged her friend while squealing. "OMG YOU ARE HERE! I MISSED YOU" she said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto. "I see you two married, congratulations. This is for you guys, I saw it where I was and picked it up for you." She said handing them their gifts, Naruto opened his and his eyes watered, he had been given the best present. A Booklet of Ichiraku's ramen coupons, Naruto hugged her and jumped around screaming in joy.

Hinata opened her gift and smiled. She asked Naruto to put on the beautiful butterfly necklace before thanking Sakura. She smiled, glad her friends liked her gifts. Looking around she saw Ino and excused herself to get bear hugged by Ino and a smaller hug received from her new husband Sai. 'It would seem everyone got married' she said, wondering if Sasuke married Karin.

She gave Ino her gift and was hugged to near passing out when Ino opened her box of new hair ribbons and Sai hugged her when he opened his new art book and drawing utensil kit. Ino looked at Sai before telling her. "Sasuke has become a recluse Sakura. He moved from the Uchiha compound and into an apartment and has not left it since you have been gone. I think you leaving took its toll on him Sak." She said softly.

She handed Sai a small box and asked that he could give this to Sasuke for her, Sai nodded and took off instantly leaving Sakura to wander to her own home, smiling when Tsunade hugged her tightly and welcomed her home. Sakura walked up the stairs to her room and looked at the picture of her and Sasuke before pulling the picture out and putting everything of her and him in a labeled the box with "painful memories" and put it on the top shelf in her closet.

She heard a knock on her door and regretted telling the person to come in when she walked out of her closet to see Sasuke. She moved past him in silence to put her things away. "What do you want? You asked me to stop bothering you basically and now here you are bothering me" she said. Time made her stronger away from him, now she was as cold as he was if not more.

He held out his hand and when Sakura held her own out he dropped the gift she gave him back in her hand. The necklace he bought her. "You can have it back. I already removed the pictures, I want nothing more to do with you, not even the memories Sasuke. The few months separation between us has made me stronger and able to walk away." She said as she put the necklace back in his hand and turned her back to put the rest of her things away.

"I don't doubt it Sakura, all I am asking for is a chance to apologize to you" he said softly, Sakura's hands slowed as she turned around, not hearing him right. "He walked up to her and unclasped the chain to put the necklace back on her. "These few months have made me think and I realized something Sakura. I don't want a lifetime without you in it. You told me once that I was the kind of flawless you wished you could be, you are flawless Sakura. Everything about you is perfection."

He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm just sorry I messed things up and I know you won't ever give me a second chance, but I wanted to apologize for it. I don't want anyone else to have that heart locket because giving it back to you now, Its more than the locket now. I am giving you what you wanted most, my heart"

He walked out of the room knowing that she now had the power to break his heart, he left that power in her hands because he knew he deserved that fate. Sakura sighed and walked out of her room calling him back up, shutting the door behind their entry she sat on her bed. "Look, I am not saying that I forgive you just yet, but MAYBE we can work on trust and friendship before we go further. And so help me Sasuke if you screw this up again I am going to screw you up" she said, Sasuke smiled and hugged her as he breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms.

"I am sorry I didn't see you Sakura, and I am even more sorry I did what I did" he said, Sakura hugged him back before shooing him from her room so she could finish unpacking and putting things away. Sasuke left the room with a smile. He may not have her as a girlfriend but if he could prove to her she was the one for him, he would never let her go and never make her regret being with him. 'one step at a time' he thought to himself as he walked to his parents' to tell them of her return.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat in her room by the balcony window staring out into the skies. She was so intent on her star gazing she had not known Sasuke was below her window, her head turned when she heard her favorite song play and subconsciously sang along with it softly.

 **There's always that one person**

 **That will always have your heart**

 **You never see it coming**

 **Cause you're blinded from the start**

 **Know that you're the one for me**

 **It's clear for everyone to see**

 **Oh baby, you'll always be my boo**

 **I don't know about you all**

 **But I know about us**

 **It's the only way**

 **We know how to rock**

 **I don't know about you all**

 **But I know about us**

 **It's the only way**

 **We know how to rock**

Sasuke stood below her balcony leaning against it while listening to her sing. He looked around spotting a tree and decided to climb it when she was done. Sasuke smiled when she continued singing.

 **Do you remember girl**

 **I was the one who gave you your first kiss**

 **Cause I remember girl**

 **I was the one who said put your lips like this**

 **Even before all the fame and**

 **People screaming your name**

 **Girl I was there when you were my baby**

Sasuke smirked, she was so shy he had to tell her and show her how to kiss right. She was so afraid she would offend him, even though he felt the sparks there from the first kiss. His smirk faded when he thought of all the girls that had treated her badly and he let it happen.

 **It started when we were younger**

 **You were mine, my boo**

 **And I see it from time to time**

 **I still feel like my boo**

 **And I can see it no matter**

 **How I try to hide my boo**

 **Even though there's another man who's in my life**

 **You will always be my boo**

 **Yes I remember boy**

 **Cause after we kissed**

 **I could only think about your lips**

 **Yes I remember boy**

 **The moment I knew you were the one**

 **I could spend my life with**

 **Even before all the fame**

 **And people screaming your name**

 **I was there and you were my baby**

Sakura thought back to when they were kids, he was always there for her. When she was bullied for her forehead he was there to make it all better, then they reached teen years and he withdrew and became someone who hated her. Now he was back to loving her and she didn't know where to go.

 **It started when we were younger**

 **You were mine, my boo**

 **Now another brother's taken over**

 **But it's still in your eyes, my boo**

 **Even though we used to argue it's alright**

 **I know we haven't seen each other**

 **In a while but you will always be my boo**

Sakura grabbed a coat as the song ended and ran down the stairs, opening the door only to bump into Sasuke. She met his gaze and let him hug her tightly, he tilted her face upwards and claimed her lips with his in a kiss so gentle it surprised Sakura. Her arms slowly wound around his neck as she melted into his kiss.

Upon pulling back Sakura rested her head on his chest. "I missed you Sasuke. I am sorry I made you wait for a relationship so long, I had to think things out." Sasuke placed a finger on her lips to silence her, sliding her hair out of her face to kiss her forehead.

"Don't apologize Sakura, it is my fault to begin with. Had I not broken your trust we would have a happy relationship right now and I can never take back what I said and did but I regret it more than anything." Sasuke said as he stared into her eyes.

Sakura pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him. "I will be content to kiss you Sasuke, but nothing further than that" she whispered moments before his lips claimed hers in a hungry kiss. He backed her up towards the door frame to the living room and pinned her to the frame while his hands slid under her shirt to grasp her waist, holding her to his body.

He lifted her up and carried her to the couch and lay her on it before resuming kissing her. Sasuke situated his hips between her own as his hands held him up while his lips continued to claim hers. Sakura lifted her hips to brush against Sasuke's body before he pulled back. "Sakura, I thought you said nothing further." He whispered.

"Can it be done clothed Sasuke?" She asked while blushing as red as a tomato. Sasuke chuckled before caressing her cheek gently, he leaned down and kissed her softly before sitting up to caress her thighs beneath her skirt.

"It can, do you trust me to not go all the way Sakura?" He asked, relieved when she shook her head yes, he caressed her inner thigh softly, relishing in the soft moans it made her let out. Sasuke lifted her hips to push her skirt up around her waist before pressing his own hips between her thighs. "I will go slow at first Sakura." He whispered

He lifted his hips and rocked back and forth slowly, groaning when her hands grasped at his lower back and moaning. Sasuke pressed into her harder while his hips rocked slightly faster, his sharingan activated and watching her every reaction to what he was doing to her.

The flush in her cheeks grew darker while her body worked towards a release he was all too happy to give her. He reached a hand down and into her panties to caress her heat in slick movements shooting Sakura into her first release ever, making her cry out his name. She lay panting before realizing there had been no release for Sasuke.

She looked over and at the bulge in his pants, "Sasuke….do you need me to…." She started but was cut off when he shook his head no. He sat up and kissed her gently before standing to fix her skirt and his shirt that had become pulled out by her wandering hands.

"No, I am just going to take a cold shower Sakura, because I know if you start something I won't stop." He leaned in and kissed her deeply while caressing her cheeks. "Good night Sakura" he whispered before leaving for the night.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" she whispered when the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, OR THE STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO STOP READIING OR SKIP OVER IT**

Sakura sat at her desk filling out her paperwork from the hospital shifts that Tsunade requested. Sasuke came into the room and nuzzled her neck gently, he reached over and turned on her radio and smiled at the song that started playing as it filled the silent room.

 **Would you dance if I asked you to dance**

 **Would you run and never look back**

 **Would you cry if you saw me crying**

 **Would you save my soul tonight**

 **Would you tremble if I touched your lips**

 **Would you laugh, of please tell me this**

 **Now would you die for the one you love**

 **Hold me in your arms tonight**

Sakura smiled and cupped his cheek gently before kissing him gently, Sasuke carried her to the bed and lay her down before climbing in with her and pulling her into his embrace, her head on his chest while the song continued to play.

 **I can be your hero baby**

 **I can kiss away the pain**

 **I will stand by you forever**

 **You can take my breath away**

 **Would you swear that you'll always be mine**

 **Would you lie? Would you run and hide**

 **Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind**

 **I don't care, you're here tonight**

 **I can be your hero baby**

 **I can kiss away the pain**

 **I will stand by you forever**

 **You can take my breath away**

Sakura leaned up and kissed him gently before sliding on top of him and moaning softly as his hands gripped her waist gently. She kissed him more deeply as her hips took on a mind of their own, grinding to recreate that same heated friction he caused in her before.

Sasuke groaned as he pushed her backwards slightly. "Sakura we can't. I promised you that we would take it slow." He said before Sakura's lips were on his own again, he pushed her back once more. "Sakura I mean it, we have to stop. It's not that I don't want you, but I happen to feel a great deal about you and will not use you this way"

Sakura slid her hands under his shirt to caress his toned abdomen before nibbling on his earlobe gently, drawing a groan from her raven haired boyfriend. "Sasuke, you made that promise when I didn't trust you. You have proven to me that I can trust you with anything, you even chose to leave yourself in agony while seeing to my own pleasure. I'm ready" she whispered.

Sasuke slowly slid his hands up under her shirt, slowly drawing it up and over her head, giving her time to back out. He tossed her shirt over her shoulder carelessly. Sakura pulled his shirt off before leaning down and kissing him again, moaning when his fingers threaded through her hair to hold her close while his lips claimed hers passionately.

He flipped her over and pinned her hips to the bed while he reached down and slowly pulled his boxers off and kicked them off the end of the bed before sliding a hand up her skirt to caress the heat emanating from her body.

He slid his fingers under the waistline of her panties to fully caress her heat, chuckling at the way her hips arched upwards in pleasure. "Easy Sakura, I won't leave you behind I promise. I do however want to have a bit of fun first" he whispered before kissing his way down her body, stopping only to pull her skirt and panties off.

His hand trailed up the inside of her thigh slowly, circling around her leg to hold her open while he slowly descended his head between her thighs. Sakura moaned when his tongue pushed between the folds of her body, her hands gripping his hair gently.

He parted the folds of her heat, exposing her clit to the cooler air before his mouth latched onto it, sucking on it gently to increase the flames of her desire. Sakura's hips arched upwards as her need spiraled higher and higher before bursting on a peak she never thought she could reach. Sasuke kissed her inner thigh to bring her back down from her peak before sliding up her body.

"What about you Sasuke?" She whispered, stopping when his hands parted her folds once again as he began sliding into her body and stopping at her barrier. She gripped his lower back, her eyes telling him to make it quick.

"Don't worry about me Sakura, I shall try to make it as painless as possible." He said, his sharingan swirling as it trapped her in a genjutsu for a few seconds. When Sakura came back to the realization she was in bed, with Sasuke and not in an illusion she didn't even feel the pain of his thrusting past her barrier.

He lifted his hips and plunged into her, watching her come apart in his arms for the first time. Sasuke smirked as the realization she was his hit him full force, 'never anyone else's' he thought as he thrust harder into her body.

Sakura felt her body spiraling upwards again and begged Sasuke for more, but Sasuke being who he is, decided to enjoy his fun and slowed his hips to a stop, frustrating her to no end. "Sshh Sakura it will be worth it, believe me" he whispered waiting for her need to subside.

When her breathing evened out partially he moved his hips harder, pounding into her body relentlessly while she cried for more beneath him. Just as she was about to reach her peak, Sasuke stopped moving again, making her cry out in frustration that he was a bastard.

Sasuke chuckled, the longer he made her wait to release, the more intense it would be and she deserved the best for her first time. He leaned down and kissed her neck gently before moving to gently nip her chin, then her bottom lip. "This time Sakura, I want you to cum so hard you scream mercilessly" he whispered before leaning himself up on his arms.

His hips lifted and plunged into her faster and harder that all she could do was cry out and hold on to his back while he took her on this journey that seemed to never have an end. She felt her peak swiftly rising and before she could say anything it slammed into her full force, making her dig her nails into Sasuke, releasing a scream that was his name.

She couldn't tell him that it wouldn't stop, as the passion was so intense it stole her voice. Sasuke's groan ended in a soft whimper before she felt him spill everything inside of her. He slowly moved to her side and pulled her into his embrace, pulling the covers up and over her to cover her nudity. He would not share her with anyone, not even their team.

 **A/N: HOW IS SAKURA GOING TO REACT WHEN SASUKE TRIES TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM ALL MALES, INCLUDING KAKASHI, SAI AND NARUTO?**

 **Sasuke: Hey, I refuse to share her with anyone, she is MINE *gives Uchiha glare***

 **Sakura: HEY! I belong to no one Uchiha, just because you get lucky doesn't mean you own my ass**

 **Sasuke: You weren't complaining when I was doing other things to you where you Sak?**

 **Sakura: …*blushes***


End file.
